Sweet Goodnight
by toppie
Summary: Rufus and Alicia went to Coriander Inn for a rest, Rufus, thinking of himself as a replacement for Silmeria. Alicia, thinking as herself as a burden to Rufus. Will confrontations happen? ALICIA X RUFUS. WEEEE!


**A/N: Hey guys! My first fanfic about VP2! I hope you will find it nice!**

Sweet Good Night

Summary:

Rufus and Alicia went to Coriander Inn for a rest, Rufus, thinking of himself as a replacement for Silmeria. Alicia, thinking as herself as a burden to Rufus. Will confrontations happen? ALICIA X RUFUS. WEEEE!!!!

They came to Coriander to rest and buy some armors and weapons.

At the inn…

"Ahh! A nice place to rest!" as he jumped out of the queen sized bed.

Well it's a really nice place to stay, 2 queen sized bed, a bathroom, a library, free dinner and breakfast, and a place with Alicia on his side!

"Yeah, how much OTH did we spent?" asked Alicia

"You don't have to worry about money, we have a LOT of money after fighting all the monsters we met." answered Rufus.

"…" Alicia answered nothing. She just stared outside blankly.

"Hey princess" asked Rufus.

"…" still no answer.

Rufus got up of the bed and tapped her shoulder. "Are you still there?"

"Oh! Yes! What!" Alicia said as she snapped out of reality.

"I said we don't have to worry about money" with Rufus' cool and 'pretend to be annoyed' voice.

"Yes! Right!" she said.

"Um… I'll just take a bath." She said while taking a robe. "Don't you like to have a bath? There are robes here." Alicia asked innocently.

"Nah, do everything you want." as he laid down on the bed saying that its already bedtime.

"Ok…" Alicia left the room.

Rufus' thoughts…

_We've gone very far, I wonder how long we have been traveling. Now, Silmeria, Dylan, Lezard, Leone, or Arngrim are no longer on our side. I should leave Alicia and defeat Odin by myself for her safety but something stops me from. I know she needs me because she's alone now and Silmeria is not with her. If I leave her, I can't do anything. I need her and I love… Ooops!!! What am I saying! Arghhh!!!_

After thinking of what will happen to them, Alicia just finished taking a bath and went to their respective places.

After sometime, Alicia got up from her bed and look outside.

Rufus, who was still awake, looked at her. "She's really beautiful especially in the moonlight." He watched her sometime and asked. "Still awake huh?"

"Oh! Yeah, You?" Alicia replied and looked a little surprised.

"Can't sleep" He said.

"Why?" she asked

"Nothing important…" he looked at her. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Something just bothers me"

"What is it?" as Rufus sat on the bed.

"Ummm… Just about Silmeria, that's all!"

"I just thought where she is now…" she went near to Rufus but suddenly….

**BANG!**

Rufus' POV

I saw Alicia coming near me when suddenly she slipped and now I don't know what happened next.

I felt heavy and my lips were warm I opened my eyes and I saw Alicia on top of me and… What the hell?! Her lips are on mine! I thank the gods that it happened! Oooops! Back to the story…. Her lips are in mine! She also opened her eyes and I saw her face, she's really shocked I mean really shocked! Then she tried to get up.

"I- I'm sorry" As she tried to remove from our position.

I don't know what happened to me I hugged her back to our previous position.

"R-Rufus?" She really looked confused

"Don't leave" I really don't know what I'm saying right now!

"B-but…" she insisted

"Please" I said. She stopped. She's really warm, I feel it! My heart was pounding very hard! I don't know if she fells it too. "Alicia?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"If Silmeria is still with us, would you allow me from going to Odin myself?"

"Umm… yeah"

"Why?" I really felt my heart was pierced by millions of needles.

"Because, I'm only a burden to you even Silmeria was with me. I am a burden to all of you."

"What are you saying? You not a burden" I'm really surprised about her question.

"Really? Honestly?"

"Yes, you're not"

"Then I changed my answer, I will not let you go"

I really felt happy that time! Its like I want to jump in joy.

"I will not let you go because I want you to be with me until the end because I-"I cut her off.

"I love you" At last I said it!

"I love you too"

I hugged her tight! Really tight! "You are not a burden, you give me strength. I promise you that I will protect you until my last breath"

"T-thank you!" she went near my face and gave me a peck on the lips. "Good night"

Me in the other hand gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night princess"

_My princess_ I thought.

We slept together with smiles on our faces and we both knew that many challenges will come but we will overcome it because we are together…

A/N: Sorry it's rather not good. My first time! Reviews please! I'll try better next time!


End file.
